<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Худой мир лучше доброй войны by Hrenougolnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441205">Худой мир лучше доброй войны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Omega Verse, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, good guy Brock Rumlow, good guy Jack Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А вообще я люблю, когда проснулись в койке и не знают как тут оказались (с)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Худой мир лучше доброй войны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>аморальное поведение, надругательство над природой омегаверса и прочие извращения<br/>автор любит альф и дурацкие ситуации.  Автору не стыдно.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Запах пробился к сознанию первым. Вплелся в сон, в мешанину странных образов, проник будто сразу в кровь, заставив оскалиться, сжать челюсти, чтобы не наделать глупостей. </p><p>В который раз. </p><p>Впрочем, навязчивый знакомый аромат и не думал исчезать, опутывал с головы до ног шелковой лентой, отчего-то не спешащей затянуться удавкой. Рядом пошевелился кто-то большой и теплый, придавил тяжелой рукой, заставив на короткое мгновение, до того, как взыграли инстинкты, поддаться блаженству этого ощущения. </p><p>— Что за… </p><p>Брок вскинулся, как по команде: этот голос он узнал бы пьяным в дымину, оглохшим и почти мертвым — проверено. Огляделся, пытаясь быстро сообразить, где он и что происходит, но не сообразил. </p><p>Незнакомая комната, скорее даже номер в отеле, серый свет только-только начинающегося дня и провал в памяти размером с Техас.</p><p>Из узнаваемого, хоть и непривычно выглядящего, — Роджерс. </p><p>Абсолютно голый, встрепанный Роджерс с розовым отпечатком подушки на щеке и совершенно неуставным выражением на лице. </p><p>— Рамлоу? — хрипло спросил он, окинув не менее голого Брока затуманенным взглядом. — Вы. Оказались. Здесь… как? </p><p>— Э-э-э… — выдал Брок. </p><p>Вид голого Роджерса отвлекал, мысли так и норовили свернуть не туда, а взгляд соскальзывал с помятого лица на абсолютно офигенные сиськи.</p><p>Приделанные к другому альфе.</p><p>Как и не менее офигенный член, оснащенный всем необходимым — необходимым омеге, конечно — для ощущения радости бытия. </p><p>Брок омегой не был. А потому не должен был так радоваться совместному пробуждению с первым альфой страны. Весьма странному пробуждению, к слову. </p><p>— Исчерпывающе, — философски заметил Роджерс и почесал заросшую щетиной щеку. — Какие еще будут мысли? </p><p>— У тебя офигенные сиськи, — брякнул Брок. </p><p>— Спасибо, — Роджерс посмотрел сначала на свои «холмы любви», потом на Брока. — Твои тоже ничего. Как и синяк на шее.</p><p>Брок скатился с кровати раньше, чем успел поддаться панике. «Меня пометил суперальфа» и вот это вот все. Синяк оказался обычным засосом, поставленным, впрочем, с большим чувством — палитра поражала. Потыкав в черно-фиолетовую кляксу, Брок выдохнул — к метке он был катастрофически не готов. </p><p>— Да и сзади вид не хуже, — заметил с кровати Роджерс, славившийся умением брать в руки все: начиная с себя и заканчивая политической ситуацией в стране. — Давно хотел сказать. </p><p>Что? </p><p>— Повтори, будь добр, — не то чтобы Брок не разделял всеобщего восхищения свежеоткопанным Капитаном, суперальфой и супертроллем по совместительству, но все-таки вдруг ослышался. </p><p>— Хорошо сложилось, говорю, — Роджерс упал обратно в подушки и растер ладонями лицо. — Всегда имел слабость к альфам, но, как ты понимаешь, обстоятельства не располагали. </p><p>Брок сжал ягодицы, пытаясь определить, как далеко зашла начальственная слабость к альфам в целом и к нему в частности. По ощущениям выходило, что не особо далеко. С учетом параметров этой самой «слабости», ощущения наутро должны были быть незабываемыми. </p><p>Но не были. </p><p>Это означало… </p><p>— Вопрос в другом, — Роджерс повернулся на бок и подпер голову ладонью. — Как мы тут оказались? </p><p>— И зачем. </p><p>— Ну зачем — как раз понятно. Или у тебя сомнения?</p><p>Сомнения у Брока, конечно, имелись, но он был не из тех, кто плачет по пролитому молоку. </p><p>Не из тех, кто плачет в принципе. </p><p>— У меня провал в памяти, — ответил он Роджерсу и еще раз ткнул в чертов засос на шее. — Помнишь что-то интересное?</p><p>— Нет, — Роджерс окинул его взглядом с головы до ног и ухмыльнулся. — Но мы можем попытаться восстановить события. Метод погружения, знаешь о таком? </p><p>О, Брок знал. </p><p>— Предлагаешь повторить? — на всякий случай уточнил он.</p><p>— С поправкой на раскладку, — кивнул Роджерс. — Твоя очередь быть снизу. Не то чтобы я против обратного, но врожденное чувство справедливости…</p><p>Это что? Это выходит… Ночью он был сверху? Он трахнул Капитана Америку? Суперальфу? РОДЖЕРС ДАЛ ЕМУ. </p><p>И почему он не помнит, как стал гребаным королем мира?!</p><p>При мысли о том, как Роджерс выгибался под ним, <i>позволяя</i>, как принимал его член, будучи настолько сильнее, у Брока мгновенно подскочил пульс. Роджерс дал ему. Не понятно, как и почему, но дал. Стоит немного уступить, и он даст снова. </p><p>Верно? Роджерс же <i>не то чтобы против повторить</i>. </p><p>— А потом ты… — начал Брок, и Роджерс ухмыльнулся. </p><p>— Это так и работает в паре альфа-альфа, верно? Обмен. Я бы даже сказал чередование. </p><p>— А мы пара? — спросил Брок и с разбегу приземлился рядом с ним на кровать. </p><p>— Будет ясно после повторного тест-драйва. Ты как? </p><p>— Пока нормально.</p><p>Роджерс навис над ним и пристально взглянул в глаза. </p><p>— Сейчас еще есть возможность сделать вид, что ничего не было. И самое время сообщить, если тебя — ну, вдруг? — что-то не устраивает. </p><p>— А тебя? — Брок перекатился сверху — терпеть не мог, когда над ним нависали. — Тебя устраивает, что я не трепетный омежка, да и вообще не омежка в принципе? Что мы будем грызться каждый день, потому что оба доминанты и хищники? Что я рано или поздно снова засуну в тебя член, уже при памяти? Что я ревнивый, как… слов таких приличных нет, и ни один омега с тобой даже рядом не встанет, пока мы делим постель?</p><p>Роджерс обхватил большими ладонями задницу Брока, сжал ее и выдохнул в губы: </p><p>— Вполне. С формальностями покончено?</p><p>Броку было что сказать, но Роджерс выглядел таким засранцем с этой своей изогнутой бровью и ухмылкой, что становилось понятно: он найдет, что ответить на любые возражения, если они чтобы потянуть время и обсудить условия, а не возразить по-настоящему. </p><p>Альфа, который категорически против секса с другим альфой, не станет наваливаться на того сверху, позволяя мять свою задницу. Он ввяжется в драку, даже при настолько неравном раскладе, как у них с Роджерсом. Брок бы ввязался, если бы его так не вело от этой неправильной, но такой желанной близости. </p><p>— Никаких формальностей, — ответил Брок. — Только сам процесс. </p><p>Роджерс будто того и ждал: потерся о Брока всем телом, словно помечая территорию, и застонал. От глухого, больше похожего на сдерживаемое рычание звука Брока будто хлестнули по спине плетью, и если бы у него была шерсть, то она совершенно точно встала бы дыбом. Но агрессия быстро переплавилась в возбуждение: Роджерс провел языком по оставшемуся с ночи засосу, даже не думая пустить в ход клыки. Броку не нравилась поза и немного напрягала перспектива быть натянутым, но это ощущалось как неприятный фон, а главным все же было другое: возбуждение. </p><p>Не такое, как с омегой любого пола, когда обоим были понятны их роли и оставалось лишь не давать удовольствию снести крышу, чтобы не наставить нежеланных меток. </p><p>С Роджерсом же возбуждение имело странный привкус. Хотелось сдаться, но после приличной драки, показав свою силу, достаться с кровью, быть жестко выдранным на волне адреналина, чтобы до хрипа, до сладкой боли во время и спасительной темноты после. </p><p>Так у Брока было когда-то давно. Недолго, ярко и в результате плохо закончилось, но было. </p><p>Роджерс, наверное, что-то такое понял, потому что выпустил из-под себя, перестал давить весом и авторитетом, а вместо этого сжал соски, так, что в глазах потемнело, и Брок будто включился, перехватил инициативу.</p><p>Может, он так уже делал ночью? Целовал этот сочный рот, вдыхая горьковатый запах, пропитавший все вокруг, мял твердые сиськи с кукольно-розовыми сосками, так вызывающе торчащими, сжимал ногами, едва удерживаясь от укусов, и обводил языком быстро исчезающие отметины на светлой коже? </p><p>Брок хотел Роджерса. Альфу вдвое сильнее себя. Хотел его взять, засадить до корня, чтобы кровать лупила в стену, трахать так, чтобы искры летели и Роджерс, раскрасневшийся, возбужденный, подмахивал и смотрел сквозь ресницы, закусывая блядскую губу. </p><p>— Дай мне еще, — почти проскулил Брок, как же он хотел его, господи. — Я ж не помню нихрена. Хочу тебя. Хочу с самого первого раза, как увидел. Думал, чего ты так бесишь меня, а оно вот так. </p><p>У Роджерса губы дрогнули, будто он хотел что-то сказать, а потом он облизал их и взглянул так, как представлялось Броку в горячих снах: сквозь ресницы. </p><p>Брок прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, провел по ней языком, уговаривая, а потом рванулся вниз, к члену. </p><p>Тот был, мягко говоря, большим, и Брок лизнул от корня с темным кольцом будущего узла до самого верха, подхватил Роджерса под идеальную задницу, вынуждая раздвинуть ноги, и насадился ртом, с силой обхватив губами головку.</p><p>Полные руки Роджерса. Горячего, твердого Роджерса, суперальфы, который, судя по требовательной хватке в волосах, не прочь побыть снизу еще разок. Он даст сунуть в себя член — мог ли Брок даже в самом горячем сне представить себе такое? </p><p>Когда Роджерс кинул в него смазкой, одновременно надавив на затылок и требуя взять глубже, Брока затрясло от предвкушения. Член дергался, ударяя по животу, а узел сладко пульсировал — Брок, похоже, собирался вот-вот повязать воздух, но тут Роджерс потянул его за волосы вверх, к себе, и поцеловал. </p><p>— Это да? — на всякий случай спросил Брок, и ответом ему была изогнутая бровь.</p><p>— Это да, — заверил его Роджерс и для верности обхватил ногами. — Я не отличаюсь терпеливостью — это так, к слову. </p><p>У Брока едва заметно подрагивали пальцы, когда он выдавливал на них смазку. И когда целовал живот Роджерса, проталкивая эти самые пальцы внутрь, и когда посасывал наметившийся узел, млея от того, как Роджерс сжимается. </p><p>— Да черт бы тебя, — Брока снова дернули вверх — похоже, Кэп умел командовать из любого положения — и непрозрачно намекнули, что пора бы перейти на следующую базу. </p><p>Подчиняться <i>таким</i> приказам оказалось неожиданно приятно. Медленно растягивать членом неподатливые мышцы, наблюдая, как румянец покрывает лицо и шею Роджерса, неровно, пятнами спускается на плечи, грудь, делая его неидеальным, по-человечески жадным до удовольствия; как дрожат ресницы и распахиваются губы, стоит войти чуть глубже и под нужным углом; как Роджерс стонет, тихо и сладко, сжимая ногами. </p><p>Это вообще не походило на секс с омегой. Абсолютно. И дело было даже не в выносящем мозг горьковатом запахе, так не похожем на омежий — тут природа иногда шутила, — а в осознании факта: Брок сунул член в самого сильного, в самого офигенного альфу, и тот ему позволил. </p><p>Не только позволил, а ловит от этого кайф.</p><p>Брок Рамлоу, король мира. На его члене кайфуют даже суперальфы. </p><p>Для Брока это было впервые. С Роджерсом — да. Неважно, что было ночью. Может, его так же стискивали ногами, хватаясь за изголовье кровати, и с члена так же тянулась на идеальный живот прозрачная капля. И Броку было так же охрененно, так же до хренебени матери хорошо в нем. С ним. С Роджерсом. </p><p>— Шевелись, — приказал Роджерс, надавив пятками Броку на поясницу. — Давай, сильнее. </p><p>Что ж, соседям должно было быть нескучно, потому что трахался Роджерс так же, как делал все остальное: не жалея ни себя, ни других. </p><p>Кровать колотилась о стену, Роджерс почти орал, подмахивая, изголовье трещало под его ладонями, а Броку казалось, что он сейчас сдохнет. Это было лучше драки, лучше синтетического кайфа, лучше прыжка с парашютом: чистое удовольствие, животное наслаждение, не замутненное ничем.</p><p>Когда Роджерс помассировал узел и двинул кулаком, продолжая яростно подаваться навстречу, сжимая в себе член и ничуть не стыдясь происходящего, Брока сорвало окончательно. Соображения хватало только на то, чтобы не вцепиться зубами в доверчиво открытую шею. </p><p>Брок не трахался так яростно даже в гон: от близости омег обычно мутилось в голове, но даже по уши в гормональном дурмане альфа боялся им навредить. Роджерс же вызывал желание, граничащее с яростью. Оно выплескивалось через край, заставляя хватать пересохшими губами раскаленный воздух и вплавлять ладони в прекрасную тесную задницу, наверняка оставляя на ней синяки. </p><p>Роджерс был прочным — прочнее любого омеги, — и хотелось определить предел его прочности на практике. </p><p>Сверху полетела какая-то пыль, с прикроватной тумбочки рухнул ночник, а Роджерс, дроча себе размашисто, почти грубо, вдруг сжал Брока ногами, словно стальными клешнями, так, что не пошевелиться, и, сжав зубы, принял весь член. До последнего дюйма.</p><p>Пот градом катился по спине, и Брок остатками уплывающего от кайфа сознания понял: они повяжутся. Да, альфа с альфой. Роджерс сжался на набухающем узле до боли, выгнулся, едва не встав на мостик, и кончил, до крови закусив губу. Зажмурился на несколько мгновений и взглянул из-под ресниц: томно, жарко и голодно, потянул на себя, снова и снова сжимаясь внутри, чуть ослабил хватку, и Брок, одурев от вседозволенности, от жажды разрядки, от кайфа, стегнувшего по спине, добрал свое в несколько жадных рывков — насколько позволяла сцепка. </p><p>Потом он лежал на Роджерсе, едва дыша от затопившего тело облегчения, почти ничего не соображая, не имея сил даже опереться на руки — хотя Роджерса было бы проблематично придавить, даже будь он омегой, — чувствовал поглаживание по спине, слыша замедляющийся стук сердца, и думал, что, наверное, так ощущается абсолютное незамутненное счастье, когда хочется орать от переполняющего восторга, пока не упадешь обессиленно, способный только дышать. </p><p>— Сто лет не вязался, — хрипло выдохнул Брок, едва понял, что в состоянии ворочать языком. </p><p>— Какие твои годы, — хмыкнул Роджерс и щелкнул зажигалкой. </p><p>По комнате поплыл запах сигаретного дыма, показавшийся вдруг лучшим на свете. Наверное потому, что курил именно Роджерс. </p><p>— Как мы все-таки тут оказались? — спросил Брок, с трудом приподнявшись на руках. — И где это — тут. </p><p>— Выясним. Не пойми неправильно, но результат меня почти устраивает. </p><p>— Почти. </p><p>— Да. Я тоже не вязался… лет семьдесят пять. </p><p>У Брока невольно сжалась жопа, но Роджерс, обладатель узла просто неприличных размеров, выдохнул дым и усмехнулся, верно угадав ход его мыслей. </p><p>— Но я тоже никуда не спешу. </p><p>— То есть…</p><p>— То есть я, конечно, рассчитываю на ответную услугу, но не стану набрасываться на тебя без подготовки и прямо сейчас. </p><p>— Но в целом собираешься. </p><p>— Хотелось бы.</p><p>Роджерс целовался так сладко, что к тому моменту, как они смогли расцепиться, Брок уже жаждал продолжить. Жгучее любопытство, в юности не раз обходившееся ему весьма недешево, толкало проверить на своей шкуре, так ли круто быть снизу, как об этом стонал Роджерс, или это именной баг — сверхчеловек обязан получать сверхудовольствие. И не важно, он или его. </p><p>— Самое время остановить меня, если ты этого не хочешь, — только Роджерс умел нести феерическую чушь с таким выражением лица. Будто и вправду сможет остановиться вот так: с пальцами, массирующими чужую простату, и текущим членом, готовым занять их место. </p><p>— Заманчиво, — прохрипел Брок и охнул, вцепившись в его предплечье. — Но я, пожалуй… откажусь от разговоров. Сложно, знаешь ли, внятно… ч-черт… формулировать, и ты, заметь, <i>не помогаешь</i>.</p><p>Роджерс взял у него в рот, коснувшись губами чуть увеличившегося узла, положив тем самым конец дискуссии. </p><p>Глупо было надеяться, что он станет отговаривать, верно? </p><p>Почти так же глупо, как надеяться, что Роджерс делает что-то наполовину. </p><p>Или не сможет довести Брока до невменяемого состояния, в котором член в заднице казался самой желанной вещью на свете. </p><p>Или не провернет это столько раз подряд, сколько Брок выдержит, заставляя раз за разом карабкаться на пик удовольствия, чтобы упасть оттуда вместе, ухнуть, как с огромной высоты, теряя способность не только соображать, но и дышать. </p><p>Спустя пять часов и четыре оргазма Брок хотел только есть и спать. Желательно — предварительно приковав к себе Роджерса вибраниумными наручниками. Во избежание. </p><p>Но Роджерс, похоже, и сам никуда не собирался: отодвинул кровать (с обессиленным Броком на ней) от разгромленной стены, осмотрел комнату, действительно оказавшуюся номером дорогого отеля, заказал гору еды и устроился рядом. </p><p>— Думаю, расследование можно отложить до завтра, — мудро заметил он и закрыл глаза. — Хотя, — добавил, зевнув, — виновных карать уже не хочется. </p><p>Брок был с ним согласен. </p><p>И пусть они еще сто раз погрызутся из-за всякой ерунды, но, судя по всему, у них теперь есть офигенный способ проводить время. И пока их обоих он устраивает, стоит попробовать… что бы там они ни собирались пробовать. </p><p>Чем черт не шутит, как говорится.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Это должно было сработать не так.<p>Джек, прищурившись, наблюдал, как Брок говорит с Роджерсом, причем оба будто не замечали, что стоят друг к другу гораздо ближе, чем принято между альфами, — в личной, даже сверхличной зоне. </p><p>— Сработало как сработало, — пожала плечами Наташа, застегивая перчатку без пальцев и проверяя оружие. — Никакой неловкости не возникло, да и грызться они перестали. </p><p>— Да. Теперь они трахаются. </p><p>— Худой мир лучше доброй войны, — философски заметила та, а Джек подумал, что для омеги она слишком жесткая. </p><p>Чего стоило только хладнокровие, с которым Наташа не только подговорила Беннера разработать состав, способный отшибить память суперсолдату, но и сама подлила его Роджерсу, как-то незаметно сделав Джека соучастником. </p><p>Засос, поставленный Броку, будет ему сниться в кошмарах.</p><p>Оставалось надеяться, что концы в воду она прятала не хуже, чем делала все остальное. </p><p>Например, чем целовалась. </p><p>Наташа ему подмигнула.</p><p>На такой мир вместо войны Джек был согласен. </p><p>Более чем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>